fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
The Illustrative Swordsman
is a Rider that appears in the Riders of Discord DLC featured in Monster Hunter Stories Ultimate. Description The Illustrative Swordsman is a young man clad in gilded Silver Knight armour who wields a Kjarr Sword. He is taller than average, has a stocky build, brown skin, brown eyes, black, curly hair, and like all Wyverians, he has pointed ears. His armour is notable for its differing helmet design, with it exposing the face and having two long, curved horns, and its flowing gold cape, which is not present on the original. His face sports pointed eyebrows, purplish-red eyeshadow, and a wide grin with pink-red lips. Personality The Illustrative Swordsman is an extroverted individual, having no problem with speaking his mind and interacting with other people, and displays a sense of flamboyance, wearing bright colours that stand out in a crowd due to him believing that they compliment his style of conduct. He has an affinity for art and alcoholic beverages, drawing monsters in his spare time and being able to drink many a competitor under the table. Despite his high opinion of himself, he never forgets where he came from, and displays affection for both Manano Village, where he grew up, and the Free City Of Acatir, where he met his lover, the Gelid Rogue. In particular, he has a large amount of respect for his uncle, the Manano Chief, for encouraging him to become a Rider and an artist. He forms friendships with a variety of Riders, with the most notable ones being The Almighty Lancer, Ravenous Berserker, and Fossil Knight, and forms rivalries with The Crimson Enforcer and the Outlaw Chieftain. Background Born and raised in Manano, a village located in an arid, windy land filled with red dust and home to an Elder Dragon that rests within its mountain, the youth who would eventually be known as The Illustrative Swordsman was an avid artist whose specialty was detailed images of monsters drawn with paint made from combining Slagtoth Oil with pigments derived from the land. In addition to this, he was also an aspiring explorer, holding a desire to see the world around him so he could build up his skills and showcase his talents for all to see, and having a great deal of admiration for his uncle, who explored both the Old and New Worlds and witnessed many a natural wonder in his heyday, he wanted to follow in his footsteps and display the glory of Manano. He believed that to achieve this goal, he would need to become a hunter, for the road to glory would be a perilous one due to the many monsters that inhabited the land and the world around it, and spoke with the village elders regarding the right to hunt, explaining his reasoning for his chosen path. Knowing that the journey he sought out could be a dangerous and potentially lethal one, they tasked him with completing a series of hunts within the Ancient Outback to test him, with him being able to explore different lands following their completion, and upon receiving his license to hunt, he chose an Iron Long Sword as his weapon, for its focus on power and finesse appealed to the artist in him. He proved to be competent, if not exceptional, swiftly bringing down a variety of monsters within the plains and caves, from the weakly Gendrome and Queen Konchu to the more threatening Cephadrome and Daimyo Hermitaur, but soon found himself facing a difficult hurdle to overcome: a Plesioth that took up residence within the lake and attacked villagers and their livestock whenever they drew near the water, attempting to drag them under and devour them. Despite his efforts to slay the Piscine Wyvern, it knocked him around with its deceptively long reach, and whenever it found itself at a disadvantage on land, it would distance itself within the lake to keep him from chasing after it, allowing it to send a barrage of water beams and recover from its injuries without much resistance. Even with him utilizing the Sonic Bombs it was vulnerable to in attempts to provoke it into coming back onto dry land, it would refuse to leave the lake out of spite, leading to him deciding to give up the fight due to the growing frustration and exhaustion becoming unbearable. But neither party would be prepared for what would happen next after this. Upon the Swordsman deciding to leave the lakeside to devise new strategies on how to get rid of the annoying Piscine Wyvern that put his career progression on hold, an unexpected event took place: a crimson comet darted across the mountaintop, then appeared to be heading towards the lake itself, causing him to jump to the side to avoid getting hit by it. Upon him dodging the comet, it struck the Plesioth with intense force, rupturing its organs and killing it instantly, then descended onto the ground, with it revealed to be a mysterious figure in Valstrax armour riding a Valstrax, a creature not seen in the Ancient Outback. Impressed with the sheer power and finesse exhibited by the duo despite being annoyed by his kill getting stolen, he approached the figure and asked him who he was and how he was able to control such a creature. The man explained that he was a Rider, a type of hunter that forms bonds with hatched monsters in battle, and that he had arrived from a faraway land to explore the region, finding its geography and the cultural expressions within it to be mesmerizing and wanting to learn more about them in person, and to potentially spread knowledge of his own regarding his profession to any who would consider it. Seeing a bit of himself in the Valstrax Rider due to his own desire for adventure and love of art, the two headed back to Manano, and the Rider introduced himself to the Manano Chief and the other villagers, who were also curious as to how he was able to control monsters, even if they were wary of the potential dangers that could arise. Following a long exchange of ideas over a bonfire with fine cuisine and wine prepped up for the visitation, the Swordsman decided that he wanted to become a Rider himself, finding the art of Monster Riding to be luxurious in its own right, and following him receiving approval from the Chief, who wanted him to pursue his dreams in any way he could and entrusted him to do so, he acquired a Kinship Stone and went out to start a new chapter in his life so he could achieve his dreams once and for all. While exploring in the Ancient Outback’s caves following the Valstrax Rider’s departure, the Swordsman came across an abandoned nest, and took out his Kinship Stone, as was recommended by the Rider when finding eggs. To his surprise, the egg hatched into a Monoblos, and the Flying Wyvern was quick to take a liking to the young man, viewing him as a parental figure. Following the hatching of the egg, he decided to train the monster by having it fight with other monsters in the plains and caves and rewarding it with ripened herbs upon successful hunts, and with its assistance, he managed to make short work of many of the monsters that called the Ancient Outback their home, including Plesioths, the monsters that gave him trouble before; the duo would work together to outflank the Piscine Wyverns to keep them from escaping into the lakes, and in the event that they did, the ear-piercing screams of the Flying Wyvern were enough to induce deadly states of shock. It was not all easy, however, as some monsters were able to overpower them at first, but with their combined strength and perseverance, there was little that could stand in their way. Amazed by the power exhibited by the bonds, the Manano elders gave him a passing grade, allowing him to travel freely, and the Manano Chief recommended that he go to the Free City Of Acatir if he wanted to pursue adventure, stating that the bustling city is always content to receive hunters, even if they’re the unconventional sort. Taking his advice to heart, the young man, who gained the title of The Illustrative Swordsman upon the completion of his trials, boarded an airship to the city so his adventures could begin for real. Upon arriving at the Free City of Acatir, the Illustrative Swordsman was impressed by the sights and wonders the bustling city had to offer, from the domesticated Gajuthanu that roamed the streets to the temple dedicated to a divine creature named Waskamurun, but what truly captured his attention was the tavern, for it contained new drinks to try out and new faces to see. Looking forward to meeting new people, he went into the tavern to order some drinks, and took notice of a bored Wyverian and a Barioth sitting alone, introducing himself to them and asking about their day because he wanted to lift their spirits up. The individual stated that they were a Rider known as the Gelid Rogue that traveled to the city from a frozen land to try and find fellow Riders to hunt and travel with, but had no luck until today, and was happy to see that they were not the only one in the city. Deciding that this could be the start of a beautiful friendship, if not something more, the two hit it off, sharing drinks, their villages’ histories, and the art they made with each other, and when it was time to leave, they parted ways, with both parties claiming that they had a great time. When morning struck the following day, they decided to go on a date once more, and went sightseeing, checking out the restaurants within the city, learning the city’s history through the temple’s maintenance crew, relaxing in the bathhouse, and even sharing a bed in an edifice that was rented to them once it was time to settle in. Believing that they might have found their one true love, but wanting to know for sure that they could rely on each other through times good and bad, the would-be lovers decided to take it to the next step by taking on quests offered on the Quest Board and building up their Monstie teams together, which could be a sure sign of their compatibility. The duo traveled far and wide in the hopes of building up their teams and bonding with one another, taking quest after quest and pilfering eggs from monster dens between intervals, and as they went on, they acquired a good sum of materials and zenny, with The Illustrative Swordsman using his share to craft himself a set of Silver Knight gear and requesting that it have a cape and a horned helmet akin to those worn by an antihero from his favourite piece of literature, giving it a unique appearance. Although they achieved a great amount of success on their hunts and acquired more Monsties, some quarries proved to be difficult despite their teamwork. The most notorious among them thus far was an unusually strong and aggressive Toridcless dubbed The Divine Thunderbird that invaded the Ancient Outback and threatened to attack Manano Village; the mighty Bird Wyvern created a slew of problems for them with its lightning strikes, blinding flashes, and spiny projectiles, preventing them from reaching its openings. In addition, it was as cunning as it was powerful, exploiting the Swordsman’s cape by snagging it to the ground with its spines, taking advantage of the Rogue’s short reach by staying in flight and refusing to land unless forced to, and targeting the Riders over their more durable Monsties. Eventually, it was slain despite everything it put them through and having grown exhausted from the sheer tediousness of the battle, they went back to Acatir to relax in the bathhouse, having declared themselves to have proven their dedication for one another. As they went, the Swordsman noticed a discarded poster mentioning a group known as the Riders of Discord that was looking for new recruits, and taking an interest in its contents, he showed it to the Rogue, who suggested that they go to the Discordant Isles and join them the next day. With them in agreement with one another, they cooled off in the bathhouse before returning to their shared edifice, eager to see what sights would await them. The next day, The Illustrative Swordsman and the Gelid Rogue traveled to the Discordant Isles to join the small, growing community, and to test their collective might to ensure that they were worthy of the title of Rider of Discord, the Discordant President tasked them with hunting down a Kulve Taroth that took up residence in the Cavern of El Dorado. To prove their worth to the higher-ups, they set off to take down the gold-clad Elder Dragon with their crew of Monsties, and although it was an immensely difficult task, even with their numbers, they prevailed, driving her off and breaking off her horns, a symbol of her defeat. When the quest was completed, he traveled back to the Free City of Acatir to gild his armour and forge a new weapon, a Kjarr Sword, as proof that he had now become the master hunter he was meant to be. To celebrate this achievement, he and the Rogue went to Manano to share the news with the villagers, who held a festival of fine wines and cuisine for them, and the next day, they went back to the isles, where they were accepted as Riders of Discord. The Swordsman was quick to make friends thanks to his extroverted and passionate nature, with the most notable of his friends being the Fossil Knight, Ravenous Berserker, and The Almighty Lancer, and even the newest members, like the Thunderous Star, took a quick interest him thanks to his artistic abilities, extensive experiences with hunting and cultural exchanges, and open personality. However, he would also forge some bitter rivalries here as well, gaining bad blood from The Crimson Enforcer, who viewed him as too vain and expressive for his liking, and the Outlaw Chieftain, who held him in disdain for his criticisms and Wyverian heritage, and these rivalries would lead to many an intense argument, to the derision of other members. The tensions between these individuals would increase following the Swordsman being promoted to a moderator by The Almighty Lancer, with the Swordsman's focus on open expression clashing with the Enforcer's views on discipline along with him disliking the idea of taking orders from someone younger than him, and the Chieftain refusing to accept his new authority only added fuel to the fire. These tensions would determine whether a a visiting Rider with a Felyne for a companion, would be his friend, or another rival to contend with. Abilities The Illustrative Swordsman specializes in the Fire Element, using it through his Kjarr Sword, and as a Long Sword user, he specializes in landing powerful blows with finesse. His Monsties of choice are Emerald Congalala, Uragaan, Mikiragaan, Monoblos, Heoleoth, and Rithacruca. He is also an artist by trade, drawing pictures of monsters in his spare time, and his drawings are among the best of those seen in the Discordant Isles. Tropes that Apply to Them * A Day in the Limelight: He has a large role in the Fusion of Eras DLC, being the one who explains the events of it, and can potentially join the player in their quest during the DLC. * The Alcoholic: He loves the taste and feel that come with drinking alcohol and is so accustomed to it that few can drink him under the table. When he does get drunk, he has been known to get chattier than usual, with it lasting until he sobers up. * Badass Gay: He’s both gay and a skilled combatant, bringing down dangerous monsters in tandem with his Monsties. * Battle Couple: He and the Gelid Rogue are affectionate towards each other inside and outside of battle, reflecting their status as lovers. * Berserk Button: ** He despises Plesioths and Toridclesses, and if the player brings one into battle, he will become enraged, gaining a boost to Attack and a debuff to Accuracy. ** Artists, both amateur and professional, putting themselves down and refusing to change out of frustration infuriates him, for he believes this attitude to be a disservice to his beloved hobby and occupation, and he will gladly tell them so. ** He also dislikes it when people poke fun at him for his flamboyant and openly expressive demeanour, finding it to be childish. This is one of the primary reasons why he holds a rivalry with The Crimson Enforcer. * Bling-Bling BANG!: His Long Sword is made of solid gold derived from a defeated Kulve Taroth, and like many other weapons acquired from giant Elder Dragons, it packs a punch in battle. * Counterattack: Like other Long Sword users, he has access to Critical Juncture, which unleashes a powerful counterattack if the user is directly damaged. * Dual Boss: He can sometimes be fought alongside the Gelid Rogue. * Eccentric Artist: He’s a skilled artist who also displays an open affinity for flashiness. * Foil: He’s one to The Crimson Enforcer in some ways. ** He has a flair for bright colours associated with light while the Enforcer prefers muted colours associated with darkness. ** He wears gilded, modified Silver Knight armour, which has a more striking appearance than it did beforehand, while the Enforcer wears standard, yet darkened Rathalos armour, which doesn’t particularly stand out among altered armour sets in terms of colouration. ** Both get infuriated if someone pokes fun at their tastes in fashion and accuse the other of having an inflated, fragile ego. ** He has a Rithacruca on his team while the Enforcer has a Cantios on his, with both monsters being natural rivals. ** His methods of conducting order within the Discordant Isles are more relaxed and forgiving, but display a punishing side when he’s provoked, while the Enforcer’s methods are stricter and more punishing, but display a forgiving side if he’s convinced that the offending party is willing to make amends. * Glass Cannon: As a Long Sword user, he prioritizes power over defense. * Gold Makes Everything Shiny: He’s clad head to toe in gilded armour and wields a golden Long Sword. * Playing with Fire: Utilizes the Fire Element through his Kjarr Sword. * Red Oni, Blue Oni: The Red to the Gelid Rogue’s Blue, being the more expressive and passionate of the two. * The Rival: ** He forms a rivalry with The Crimson Enforcer due to their clashing views on how to run the isles as their moderators, both thinking of the other as unrightfully conceited and easily offended, and their habit of poking fun at the other’s tastes in style adds fuel to the fire. This is even reflected in their Monstie teams, with the Enforcer having a Cantios on his team while the Swordsman has a Rithacruca, as both monsters are natural rivals. ** In addition, he’s bitter rivals with the Outlaw Chieftain due to the latter’s hostility to criticism and hatred of Wyverians, to the point where he’s willing to set aside his rivalry with The Crimson Enforcer to deal with him. Notes and Trivia * The Illustrative Swordsman was based on Rathalosaurus rioreurensis, a user on the fanon wiki and its Discord. * His Birthday, Aug. 20th, is the same as Rathalosaurus rioreurensis's. * His facial features were partially inspired by those of Jeremiah Valeska from the Gotham series, and his helmet and cape were based on those worn by Loki of Marvel’s Avengers series. These traits were by Rathalosaurus rioreurensis’s request. * His relationship with the Gelid Rogue is based on Rathalosaurus rioreurensis and ThumbThumb’s interactions with each other within the Discord. Category:NPC Character Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Monster Hunter Stories Ultimate